


Tormentis

by TheWinterAsset



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Body Horror, Brain Surgery, Captivity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Loss of Control, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Permanent Injury, Psychological Torture, Rape, Serious Injuries, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Surgery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterAsset/pseuds/TheWinterAsset
Summary: “You’re not gonna found a way out,” Kelly said.“I’ve not tried everything yet…”“I think whoever has put us in here will have made sure we’re not getting out,” Kelly told him.“So you’re not even gonna try?” he asked him, exasperated.“Matt, they’ll realise we’re missing, they will tell the cops, they will find us.”
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Kelly Severide, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing like any of my usual work. Please do check the tags before reading, they will be updated.

Kelly opened his eyes and gazed up at the white tiled ceiling. He was lying flat on his back, waking slowly, wondering where he was, trying to recall the last thing he could remember but everything was hazy, thoughts were being snatched away from him. After a short time, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, frowning, still confused about where he was. The walls matched the ceiling, and so did the floor he was now sitting on. He glanced around and spotted Matt.

"Matt?"

"My head is killing me… what'd we do?"

"Matt, I don't know where we are," Kelly said, not bothering to hide his concern. His watch and shoes were gone, so were Matts.

Matt pushed himself up, wincing. "What?" he responded, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?"

Matt looked around and felt his heart plummet. "Where are we?" he asked breathlessly.

"I don't know. Does your head hurt?"

"I… I feel fuzzy… drugged?"

"I think I have a concussion," Kelly said as he ran his fingers through his hair, and sure enough, there was a raised bump. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so… confused," he responded. He was looking around the room now. There was one bed, which consisted of a metal frame and single mattress, and there were two doors. There was no light switch and no windows, no discernible features.

"Yeah, me too."

Matt got up on shaky legs and headed weakly over to one of the doors, he gripped the knob but it didn't turn, it was locked. For good measure he tried again, trying to move the knob and shoving his weight onto the door. It didn't open. There was another door, Kelly watched as me made his way over to it. Matt felt a brief rush of relief as he opened the door, only for to quickly fade away.

"Bathroom," he told Kelly. "Where the fuck are we?"

He proceeded to walked around the edge of the room, running his hands along the white tiles, up and down.

"Matt…"

Matt just continued. He'd gone round the room three times already.

"Matty, stop," Kelly said. He was striding towards him, arms out. He took wrapped his arms around Matt and held him firmly. "Sit down with me, wait for the drugs to wear off, yeah? Then we can think, and come up with some sort of plan or something, yeah?"

Matt nodded numbly.

"Ok, good," he responded softly, nodding. He moved back down to the floor slowly, bringing Matt down with him, arms still wrapped around him.

"What happens now?"

"Now, we're gonna wait for my head to stop spinning, and you're gonna take some nice deep breaths, whatever you've been given is making you anxious now,"

"Think I'd be anxious anyway…"

"Yeah maybe, but your pupils are dilated and your heart is racing," Kelly said as he let the back of his head rest on the wall. He took some breaths too, because this was a bad situation, very bad, but he knew people would realise they were missing, so if they didn't escape on their own, they would be found.

Matt pushed himself away from Kelly after a short while.

"You're not gonna found a way out," Kelly said.

"I've not tried everything yet…"

"I think whoever has put us in here will have made sure we're not getting out," Kelly told him.

"So you're not even gonna try?" he asked him, exasperated.

"Matt, they'll realise we're missing, they will tell the cops, they will find us."

"And what's gonna happen between now and then?"

"We'll be found," he assured Matt.

"I wish I had your optimism," Matt responded with a small smile.

Kelly let his eyes close for a moment and the next thing he heard was Matt yelling and banging on the locked door.

"Matt…"

"Kel… are you ok? You were out for a bit," Matt said.

"I think I actually feel a little better," he responded with a small smile.

"Well that's something. We've got no water, shower, taps… they don't work," Matt told him.

"How long have we been in here?"

Matt shrugged. "I dunno, few hours at least… unconscious, I don't know… but I am thirsty, and hungry. What's the last thing you can remember?"

"Erm…" he hummed. "Getting home after shift, you?"

"I don't remember that, I remember sitting in the common room, that's the last thing I remember… I think, but I must have gone home with you, we must have been together, we must have been at home, which means we had breakfast… and I'm hungry, thirsty… tired… we must have been here at last half a day."

"You think it's evening?" Kelly asked him.

"I don't know, maybe," he responded.

"Is there water in the toilet?"

"The lid won't open," Matt said.

"What?"

"I can't get the lid to open," Matt said again.

Kelly pushed himself up.

"I'm not lying," he continued.

"I know, I just… I don't get it…" Kelly responded as he strode into the bathroom.

"See?" Matt said as Kelly tried and failed to lift the toilet seat lid.

"What the fuck is this?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry…"

"I guess we just wait?"

"For what?"

"Maybe… maybe it's some sort of prank, like some elaborate escape room?"

"Where are the clues? Why do you have a concussion? Why was I drugged?"

Kelly sighed heavily. "Was a long stretch."

"There's two vents in the ceiling," Matt pointed out.

"Yeah, already thought about it, they're too narrow even if we could reach them," he responded.

"But if they lead to the outside, someone might hear us," Matt suggested.

"Worth a shot."

Matt nodded in agreement.

They gave up after some time, agreeing to try again later, they'd grown tired, Kelly's head was throbbing and Matt was struggling to keep his eyes open. Matt insisted that Kelly lay down on the bed, he was the one with the concussion after all, and Matt ended up passing out on the tiled floor.

Matt woke with a start, jolting upright on the hard floor. He could have sworn he'd heard something, but one look at Kelly and he could see the man was still sleeping. He let out a long breath and glanced around, nothing had changed, they were still trapped. God, he was thirsty. He licked his dry lips, thinking, but he didn't know how to fix this.

He must have drifted off because soon Kelly was waking him, gently shaking his shoulder. "Wha…"

"We've got water, and food," Kelly told him.

"What?"

Kelly held up a clear bottle of water. "Drink some," he told Matt. "I've got my own."

He took the bottle and unscrewed the lid, but he hesitated.

"Matt?"

He looked at the other bottle Kelly had already drunk from. "What if there's something in it?"

"The top hadn't been opened before," Kelly said.

Matts thirst won over and he drank off the bottle, only stopping when the logical part of his brain kicked in; he needed to save the rest, they didn't know when they'd get more water.

"Here," Kelly continued, passing Matt one of the energy bars.

"Where were they?" he asked.

"By the door."

"Someone came in and put them there while were sleeping?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Kelly said.

Annoyance flashed across Matts face and he stood up. "Show yourself!" he yelled into the room.

"Matt…"

"Come in here and face us!" he continued. "Who the fuck are you?! You can't keep us in here!"

A voice penetrated the room, echoing. " _Can't I?"_

Smoke plumed from one of the vents in the white tiled ceiling, Kelly barely cast a glance at Matt before he fell unconscious.   
  


* * *

  
Kelly woke before Matt, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked to Matt had slowly started to wake.

"What knocked us out?" Matt asked wearily, swallowing hard as he sat up.

"Some sort of gas from the vent."

"Sorry… I won't do that again," he said.

"Water's gone," Kelly told him.

"He's controlling everything; when we sleep, eat, drink… use the bathroom…"

"Yeah," Kelly agreed.

"We just… wait then."

"They'll be trying to find us now," Kelly said with a determined nod.

"Yeah… still got a headache?"

"Yeah, lights aren't helping," Kelly responded.

"And lack of water… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled," he said.

"You didn't know what would happen."

"How do we get water? If I yelled and it was taken away… how do we get it back?"

Kelly sighed. "I dunno."

Matt bit his lip as he thought and then spoke up. "How do we get some water?" he asked, glancing around the room. He was met with silence.

Kelly looked at him, shrugging.

"I could really do with a working toilet," Kelly commented, groaning.

"Go in the sink, or shower, just use the drain… oh…" he said as Kelly shook his head. "This is gonna get uncomfortable."

"Yup."  
  


* * *

  
Matt woke in another room, it was just as bright, but he was alone, or so he thought. The room was smaller but was tiled with the same large white squares. He was lying on a hospital bed, but he knew he wasn't in any sort of hospital. He sat up and was about to swing his legs over the side when he heard footsteps on the tiled floor.

A tall man was approaching him, Matt hadn't heard a door open, had he been in there the whole time? The man wore a mask, covering all but his eyes, scrubs and a pristine white lab coat.

"Who are you?"

The man came closer, walking around the bed as if he was surveying Matt.

"Who are the hell are you?"

"Don't worry, I heard you the first time," the man responded. His voice was much softer than Matt had anticipated.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I put you here," he answered.

"Why?"

"Would you like me to explain my actions to you? Will that comfort you?"

"If we're talking about what I'd like; I'd like for you to let us go," Matt retorted.

"Hmm… perhaps not."

Matt rolled his eyes, unable to hold back a sigh.

"You only need to know one thing to get you through this," the man said.

"Oh yeah?"

"I am in control of everything; there is nothing out of my control," he told Matt.

"Yeah? We'll see about that," Matt scoffed.

"You've already seen it. You already know I have control over when you drink, eat, shit."

"Are you planning on starving us to death?"

"I could do," the man responded.

"But you won't. You're clearly not just gonna kill us, or why have this setup? Why bother with all of this if you're just gonna kill us right away. You want to play with us… and now I've made you angry, because you think you're in complete control, you thought you could get us to do whatever you wanted. But I've known people like you my whole life. You took the wrong two guys to mess with."

"Oh, no, I didn't, I chose the perfect two. You'll see what this attitude does," he said, started to walk slowly around the bed once again.

"I'm sure I will," Matt responded unperturbed.

"Hmm…"

There was a sharp stick and Matt winced, tuning back to the man.

"Goodbye, Matt."


	2. Game

"Matty…"

"Hmm…"

"Matt…"

He forced his eyes open and saw familiar eyes looking down at him. Concerned eyes. "Kel…"

"Hey, hey… don't sit up just yet," Kelly said, putting a gentle hand on his chest.

"Kelly… are you ok?" he asked, still trying to sit up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"I don't know…"

"I woke up and you were gone," Kelly explained, keeping his hand on Matts chest even though he'd relaxed.

"Yeah, I was in another room," Matt said, looking around. "Looks like it's just the one man who has us here, he drugged me again," he added.

"What happened?"

"I think I annoyed him… he didn't speak to you?" Matt asked, frowning.

"No… well, not yet anyway," he responded.

"I'd say let's stay awake so we don't get separated again but he can make us pass out whenever he wants. He made it very clear that he was in control… and then I pissed him off," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

Kelly offered him a smile. "Of course you did."

"Sorry." He groaned, letting his head fall back down.

"Rest."

* * *

When Matt woke again, Kelly was gone. He sat up quickly, blood rushing to his head, heart in his throat because of Kelly's absence.

He got to his feet. "Kelly?" he called out, although it seemed unlikely that he'd get a response. "Kelly?" His voice echoed around the room and suddenly he felt very alone, and he didn't know what to do.

Kelly had always told how he admired how he was so quick thinking, able to come up with an innovative solution fast, especially in time critical situations on the job. Right now, he had nothing, no bright ideas, no solution. He felt like he was letting his best friend down.

Fuck.

How was this even happening? Why was it happening?

They'd been drugged, Matt knew that for sure, but how? And when?"

He was still struggling to recall the finer details of it all. Kelly could remember going home after their shift had finished, Matt couldn't even remember that clearly. But the whole set up made Matt worry; this has been planned, it wasn't random, they'd been watched and taken.

How long had they been watched for?

The man must have got their routine down perfectly, he must have been watching and waiting and now he had them. It would take at least twenty-four hours for anyone to even realise they were missing, most likely Shay, but in reality, no one would be too concerned until neither of them showed up at the firehouse, that would be at least forty-eight hours since they were taken. And what if… what if the man had planned it so perfectly, he'd left a note, or worse still forced one of them to write a note, explaining their absence… no, no, they wouldn't believe, no one would believe the two of them had just decided to pack up and leave, right?

Matts mind was still racing when the door opened and Kelly was deposited inside. The door slammed shut and locked before Matt even made it over to Kelly.

He was kneeling by him on the floor. "Kel? Are you ok?"

Kelly gathered himself before looking at Matt and responding. "I'm fine, Matt, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"My headache's getting worse. That's all."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Come on," Matt said, hauling him. "Get some rest on the bed."

* * *

Matt opened his eyes and had to stop himself from groaning at the sight that greeted him. He'd been taken away from Kelly again. He was lying on the hospital style bed again, and the man was standing over him, arms folded.

"Back again?" Matt mumbled, still waking.

The man said nothing,

"You know this is gonna get really tiring…."

"Kelly was much more obliging during our conversation," the man said.

"I doubt that," he retorted, rolling his eyes. He tugged at the restraints on his wrists.

"How's his head?"

Matt gazed at him, eyes narrowed.

"His headache isn't going to get any better with those lights on," the man continued.

"Turn them off if you care so much," Matt said.

The man smirked.

Matt sighed. "Give us the rules to this game you're playing."

"You're very demanding considering the position you're in."

"You're very weak considering you've had to strap me down. I don't know how long it's been since I've last eaten, but I know I wouldn't have the strength to take you right now."

"Nice try," the man retorted.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Wasn't trying anything…"

"You have to show me how much you deserve everything I give you, you need to earn it. You want water?" he presumed.

"Obviously. And Kelly needs painkillers too, and…"

"And?"

"The bathroom," Matt stated.

"I'll switch the water on, and release the lid on the toilet. How are you going to earn that?"

Matt was silent

"Answer me!"

"I don't know, I don't know what you want, I don't know why we're here and…"

Matt was stopped mid-sentence with a slap across the face.

"I'm going to get really tired of you really quickly if you don't start complying," the man told him, drawing his hand back.

"I'll do anything you want, if you give us what we need," Matt said, the attitude from his voice gone. His face stung.

"That's better. Have you ever sucked cock?"

"What?"

"I think we both know the answer. When did you first realise you liked cock?"

"I…"

"There's no need to be embarrassed," the man said.

"I'm not."

"You're blushing like a prepubescent teenager. Does Kelly know?"

"Yes," Matt answered.

"Do you want Kelly's cock?"

"No."

"Sure about that?"

"Yes," he responded.

"I can see why. It isn't as impressive as I had expected," the man retorted.

Matt held back a sigh. "What do you want me to do?"

"I think you're already guessing."

"Hard not to take the hint," Matt said.

"Good. I'm glad you're smart."

"Not smart enough to figure a way out of this," Matt scoffed.

He chuckled. "Good. Good. I like self-deprecating humour."

* * *

Kelly stood up from the bed as soon as Matt returned, he looked a little worse for wear but didn't seem hurt, and at least now they'd been given water. It had come through a slot by the door.

"Matt?" he said, walking over to him.

He smiled. "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask yet… here, have some water, there's some painkillers too, do you want any? My headaches almost gone, good stuff," Kelly told him.

"Just water, I'm alright," he replied.

"What did he want this time?" Kelly asked.

Matt gazed at him.

"Matt?"

"Sorry, I'm tired, I think he gave me something again," Matt answered wearily.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, really," he insisted.

Kelly was convinced but he nodded nevertheless.


End file.
